


So Far So Good

by bastardogs



Series: Seasonal days [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alive Cole Anderson, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Domestic Fluff, Kid Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardogs/pseuds/bastardogs
Summary: Nothing is what it seems.





	So Far So Good

"I don't wanna die", Daniel's grip on the gun trembled, a wave of fear making his way in his voice.

"You're not gonna die, we're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word", Connor raised his hands, trying to look like he didn't mean any harm. 

Daniel lowered the gun slowly. "...Okay", he said, sounding insecure. "I trust you", he let the girl go, looking at how she fell to the ground in the corner of his eye.

And then, just a second later, he felt himself falling to the ground. He was getting shot, a feeling of betrayal settled in his chest. 

"You lied to me to me Connor", he said, meeting Connor's cold gaze. "You lied to me..." his voice started to drift away.

A scream startled the both of them suddenly, they looked at how Kara was watching her doll on the ground, horrified. "You guys took Emma!" She screamed, now running towards her doll, taking it from the ground. "Now she's all dirty!", Kara pouted.

She turned around to look at the boys, just in time to see Daniel rolling his eyes and standing up from the ground. Connor was wearing a surprised look. 

"Uh, Daniel told me you let him borrow it...", Connor said, feeling a little bit nervous.

"No, I didn't". Kara looked directly at Daniel, her brows furrowed. "You took her without my permission!".

"Oh, c'mon, It's just a doll", Daniel said, crossing his arms. Kara gasped and covered the doll's ears.

"Don't listen to them, Emma", she said to the doll. Ignoring Daniel and Connor, she started to walk towards her home.

"We're sorry!", Connor said before she could enter her house.

Both of the stood in silence, Connor adjusting his scarf around his neck and Daniel who started to dust off the dirt from his pants. Winter was about to start soon, making the day have a blue and silent atmosphere.

"Great. Now what should we play?", Daniel asked.

"Uh...", Connor looked at the gun toy in the ground, moving it with his feet. "Why don't we go to Markus house and ask him if he wants to play with us?".

Daniel groaned. "No way, he only hangs out with us when my brother is around".

"Then let's go get Simon too".

"Nope. He's grounded, remember? And we're better this way anyway".

Connor looked at him feeling confused. He never really understood why Daniel didn't liked playing when Simon and Markus were together.

Leaving the topic aside, he started to think of something else. Suddenly his eyes lighted up.

"We can ask my dad if we can take Sumo to play with us!", Connor said excitedly.

Daniel considered it for a moment, then nodded. With an excited squeal, Connor started to run towards his home, Daniel following close behind.

"Dad!", he opened the door abruptly, making his father and big brother jump in the kitchen.

Cole chuckled at his brother while Hank just sighed, an amusement look in his eyes.

"What's wrong kiddo?", he eyed his 10 year old and his best friend who was looking quite bored. 

"Can we take Sumo outside? We just want to play with him", Connor asked.

Hank shrugged. "Sure, but you will have to convince Richard to take Sumo with you".

Connor frowned, remembering that his twin brother was sick in bed and liked having Sumo keeping him company.

"Oh", he said, his excimetment long gone. He didn't want to take Sumo away from Richard when he was sick with a cold.

Daniel put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Let's think of something else that we can play".

Connor looked at him. "Fine", he sighed.

Before they could return outside, Hank called at them.

"Remember to come back home before curfew".

"I know, dad", he said, closing the door behind him.

At the end, Daniel an Connor ended up continuing the first game idea they had when playing with Kara's doll. Later Josh, North and Markus joined them anyway. They didn't get to end it before they had to return to their homes though.

A pretty interesting day to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen i speak spanish and wrote this on a phone so if i fucked up something pls let me know


End file.
